09 sierpnia 1996
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Nie ma jak w domu" (Home and Away) (13/158) - serial prod. australijskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Misiowe rysowanki 8.50 Lato z czarodziejem - Teleferie 9.10 "Bez wyjścia" (Dead Entry) (1/3) - serial prod. ang. (1988) (emisja z teletekstem) 9.35 Wkoło natury - teleturniej 10.05 "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa": "Stambuł, wrzesień 1918 roku" (11/15) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Miniatury: Aleksander Jackowski "Sztuka zwana naiwną" 11.00 Muzyczne lato w Jedynce 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Kibucnicy - reportaż 12.40 Nowy York w Pcimiu - felieton 13.00 Kino letnie: "Dotyk anioła" (13-ost.) - serial prod. USA (1994) 13.50 Ciernista droga - reportaż 14.25 Miniatury 14.30 Powrót w znieznane - reportaż 14.50 Szaleństwa medycyny - Sen, czyli drugie życie - program edukacyjny 15.00 Teatr wrażliwy - reportaż 15.30 "Inny świat" (13/44) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy - Debrzno - progr. dla dzieci 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia - Rebusowe wakacje 16.50 Kartka z kalendarza 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział" "Wakacje z dziennikiem" 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.50 Bezpieczniej - magazyn 18.10 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Paddy" - serial anim. prod. belgijsko-franc. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "O jeden most za daleko" - dramat wojenny prod. ang. (1977) 23.05 Wiadomości 23.15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.35 "Texasville" - film obycz. prod. USA (1990) 1.50 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Wakacyjne muzykowanie 7.40 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 8.35 "Pełna chata" (53/63) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny - program satyryczny 9.30 "Zwierzęta - ich miłość" - "Pozwólmy im wrócić" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 9.55 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 10.00 Paragon - quiz 10.25 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 10.30 "Pan Magoo" - serial prod. USA 10.45 Klasztory polskie - "II Gesu - kolebka polskich jezuitów" - progr. Beaty Szuszwedyk 11.15 "Łakomy kąsek" komedia prod. niemieckiej (1991) 12.55 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Muzyczne lato Dwójki - Tomek Lipiński i Tilt: "Mówię ci że..." 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Rock po rocku - program muzyczny 14.55 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 15.00 "Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona" (13/26): "Nad Dunajem" - serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 Animals 16.00 "Ścieżki duchowe" - Jarosław Markiewicz 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 "Alternatywy 4" (5/9) - ,,20. stopień zasilania" - serial prod. TVP (1982) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Paragon - quiz 20.00 Wakacyjny wieczór Dwójki - Światowe nagrody muzyczne - Monte Carlo 1996 (1) - progr. artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.40 Wakacyjny wieczór Dwójki - Światowe nagrody muzyczne - Monte Carlo 1996 (2) - progr. artystyczny 22.45 "Diabeł naszego czasu" - z Adamem Michnikiem rozmawia Jerzy Markuszewski 22.55 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 23.05 "Z Archiwum X" - serial prod. USA (15/24) 23.50 "Jimmi Stewart - nasz bohater" - film dok. prod. USA 0.35 Panorama 0.40 Noc muzycznych życzeń 1.35 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Dzień dobry 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Jonny Quest - serial 9.00 Drużyna "A" - serial 10.00 Dallas - serial USA 11.00 Klips Klaps 11.30 Hrabina Cosel - film polski 14.00 TV Market 14.30 Portret pamięciowy 15.00 Halo Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Przygody Leona H. 16.45 Grace w opałach 17.15 Letnie Studio Polsatu 18.45 MacGyver - serial USA 19.40 Losowania LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA 21.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial USA 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Repo Man - film USA 0.10 Życie jak sen - serial 0.40 Playboy 1.10 Pożegnanie 6.00 Przygody Kota Feliksa - serial anim. 6.30 Mały Lord Fauntleroy - serial anim. 7.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela wenez. 11.40 Dziś w Tele Trójce - reportaż 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Narodziny narodu - serial 13.30 Skandale - serial dok. 14.00 Edwyn Collins - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Muzyczne promocje 14.35 Wakacje z Kleksem - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Bajkowe trojaczki - serial anim. dla dzieci 15.40 Nowe odkrycia - serial dla młodziezy 16.05 Dziwne przygody Billy Webb'a - serial dla młodziezy 16.35 Dzis w Tele Trójce - reportaz 16.50 Nle tylko w szafie - magazyn mody 17.15 Niebezpieczna - serial 18.10 Aktualności (2) 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcji opolskiej 19.10 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wieczór z Howardem Keel'em - program muzyczny prod. brytyjskiej 20.00 Ellington - serial obyczajowy prod. brytyjskiej 20.55 Dni, które wstrząsneły światem - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 21.45 Gazeta domowa - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na sobotę 22.10 Namiętność - telerowela wenez. 22.40 Kabaret Kllka - program rozrywkowy 23.00 100% live - program muzyczny 0.00 Program nocny "na żywo" 2.00 Kierunek - Księżyc - film USA 3.30 Henryk V -film USA 5.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial 5.45 Galeria gwiazd 7.10 Kopciuch - telenowela 8.00 Panorama Lubelska 8.10 Z reporterskiego archiwum Trójki - Zapomniane krajobrazy Lubelszczyzny 8.30 Retransmisja TV Polonia 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Nasz nowy dom - "Przeszłość i przyszłość" - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 12.55 Skandale - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 13.25 Narodziny narodu - film prod. USA 14.50 Przygody kapitana Łgarskiego - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Bajkowe trojaczki - "Śnieżka i siedmiu karzełków" - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 15.35 Nowe odkrycia - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.05 Dziwne przypadki Billy Webb'a - "Giuletta" - serial prod. angielskiej 16.30 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - "Prezydent Ferguson" - serial prod. USA dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleks 17.15 Niebezpieczna - serial 18.10 Kopciuch - telenowela 18.10 Panorama Lubelska /emisja w programie II TVP/ 18.25 Lato w Trójce /emisja w programie II TVP/ 19.00 Victor i Hugo - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 19.30 Wieczór z Howardem Keel'em - program muzyczny prod. brytyjskiej 20.00 Teleks 20.05 Ellington - serial obyczajowy prod. brytyjskiej 20.55 Dni, które wstrząsneły światem - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 21.45 Z archiwum Trójki: Dwóry i dwórki - Wylągi 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Kopciuch - telenowela 23.00 Historia Amy Fischer - film fabularny 0.30 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Fakty-Refleks 07.40 Piątka na dzień dobry 08.00 Fakty 08.10 Piątka na dzień dobry 08.30 Niebezpieczna 09.15 Szmacianki 09.25 Wesołe małpki 09.30 Roger Odrzutowiec 09.35 Przygody kapitana Lgarskiego 09.45 Mali mistrzowie 09.55 Nocny ogród Toma 10.35 Inni 11.00 Magazyn reporterów 11 25 Jasper Carrot przedstawia 12.00 TV POLONIA 15.00 Dzisiaj w Piątce 15.10 Bajkowe trojaczki 15.35 Nowe odkrycia 16.00 Dziwne przypadki Billy Webba 16.30 Dzisiaj w Piątce 16.35 Piątkowe lato 17.20 Niebezpieczna 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Studio festiwalowe Duszniki Zdrój 19.00 Fakty-Refleks 19.10 Piątkowe lato 19 30 Wieczór z Howardem Keelem 20.00 Ellington- serial 20.55 10 dni, które wstrząsnęły światem - film dok. 21.45 Piątkowe lato 22.00 Fakty 22.30 Piątkowe lato 23.30 DNI GROZY-film 00.30 TV POLONIA 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? 9.10 Radź sobie sam - poradnik 9.30 Program o zdrowiu 9.40 Sport w "Trójce" - magazyn Jana Lindnera (powt.) 10.10 Kapitalizm po polsku 10.25 Przygody Kapitana Łgarskiego odc. 4 (6) - serial anim. prod. rosyjskiej (powt.) 10.40 Mali mistrzowie odc. 17(26) "Hasaką po morzu" - serial prod. francuskiej, dla dzieci (powt) 10.50 Nocny ogród Toma odc.3(6) - serial przygod. prod. ang. dla dzieci i młodzieży (powt.) 11.20 "Niebezpieczna" odc. 123 (165) - serial fab. prod. wenezuelskiej 12.05 Skandale odc. 2(7) - serial dokum. prod. USA 12.35 "Narodziny narodu" (Birth of a nation) cz.2 (ost.) - (powt.) - film historyczno-obyczajowy (czarno - biały) prod. USA, 1915 14.00 Edwyn Collins - program rozrywkowy prod. ang. z cyklu "Profile" 14.15 45 minut - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Bajkowe trojaczki odc.7(26) "Śnieżka i siedmiu karzełków" - serial anim. dla dzieci; prod. hiszpańskiej 15.35 Nowe odkrycia odc. 18(39) - serial popularnonaukowy prod.USA, dla młodzieży 16.05 Dziwne przypadki Billy Webb'a odc. 3(12) "Giulietta" - serial fab. prod. angielskiej dla młodz 16.30 Poradnik weekendowy: "Magazyn wędkarski", "Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niebezpieczna odc. 124 (165) - serial fab. prod. wenezuelskiej 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 E O L - elbląsko-olsztyński mag. telew. 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn public.- kulturalny 19.15 Na planie filmowym: "Gorączka" 19.30 Wieczór z Howardem Keel'em - cz.l (2) - ang. program muz. 20.00 Ellington odc.7 (ost.) - serial obyczaj. prod. angielskiej 20.55 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.2(6) - serial dokumentalny prod. ang., 1994 21.30 The Shamen - z cyklu "Profile" 21.40 Sport: PROKOM POLISH OPEN 21.50 Panorama 22.00 Kronika Jarmarku Dominikańskiego 22.15 Namiętność - serial filmowy odc. 100 (250) 23.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.15 Białowowie 0.15 Zakończenie programu. 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Idole? - program edukacyjny 7.35 Zaproszenie do stołu 7.45 W rajskim ogrodzie 8.00 Przyroda polska: Śniardwy - film dok. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Program dnia 8.45 W szpitalu wielkim jak świat - film dok. 9.15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - serial dla młodych widzów 9.45 Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Przyłbice i kaptury - serial pol. 11.10 Wspólnota w kulturze (powt.) 11.40 Kolorowe piosenki - recital Izy Zając 12.05 Uczmy się polskiego 12.35 Mistrzowie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.15 Kolumbowie - serial pol. 14.10 Zielone komnaty 14.50 Krakowskie legendy 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Kłub profesora Tutki - miniatura filmowa 15.40 Program na popołudnie i wieczór 15.45 Mój ołtarz - reportaż 16.15 Ekspres reporterów 16.45 Gość TV Polonia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Gra - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans - serial pol. 18.40 Auto - Moto - Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 18.55 Hity satelity 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 VOO VOO i przyjaciele w kamieniołomach - Kazimierz Dolny '95 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek - serial pol. 22.30 Program na sobotę 22.35 Męski striptiz - Krzysztof Materna 23.05 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Kino Nocą: Wedle wyroków twoich - film pol. 1.05 Panorama 1.35 Życie moje 2.35 Zakończenie programu 7.00-8.00 Program niekodowany 7.00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczen hity 7.30 Diabelski Młyn 8.00-17.55 Program kodowany 8.00 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial USA 8.25 Strażnicy przyrody - serial dok. 9.20 Maid in America - komedia USA 10.55 Małpie popisy - film dok. 11.25 Stracić złudzenia - film USA 13.00 Żukosoczek - film anim. prod. USA 13.30 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial kanad. 14.00 Zapasy z Hemingwayem - dramat USA 16.05 Rozstanie - film franc. 17.30 Opowiastki z krypty - serial dla dzieci 17.55-20.00 Program kodowany 17.55 Nie przegap 18.00 Diabelski młyn 18.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 18.55 Lato Filmów Dokumentalnych - Wyprawy w głąb: Bombowiec zatrzymany w czasie - film dok. 19.50 Fucha - film krótkometrażowy 19.55 Nie przegap 20.00 Hemingway - film USA 21.45 Opowieści z krypty - serial USA 22.15 Klub Filmu Polskiego: Blizna - film pol. 24.00 Usłyszcie mój krzyk - film dok. 1.15 Fatalne wspomnienia - film USA 2.45 Dillinger - film USA 6.00 T and T - serial 6.50 Power dance, powt. 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.30 Stelina - telenowela 10.50 Zbuntowana - serial 11.40 Astro-show - horoskop 11.45 Gorączka arktyczna - sensacyjny USA. powt. 13.35 Teleshop 13.45 Satelite - program muzyczny 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Stellina - telenowela 19.15 Zbuntowana - serial 20.00 Bread, Love and War - melodramat, Włochy 21.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 22.20 Valentina - serial erotyczny 23.00 Pokusy: Magazyn erotyczny 24.00 Satelitte - program muzyczny, powt. 1.50 Valentina - serial erotyczny, powt. 2.20 Magazyn erotyczny. powt. 3.30 Disco polo - program muzyczny. powt.